


Insatiable

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

“You’re like a dog on heat,” Danny grinned as Steve plastered himself against his back, pressing him up against the kitchen bench.

“Can’t help myself,” Steve laughed against his ear.

“Jesus Steven,” Danny gasped as Steve’s hand slid over his crotch and gave a squeeze. “Foreplay much?”

“Why waste time when we can get to the main event?” Steve asked, rubbing Danny through his jeans.

Danny chuckled before gasping, leaning his head back against him, “You’re such a romantic.”

“I can do romance,” Steve pointed out to him. “But sometimes it’s more fun just to get to the sex.”

“You’re an animal,” Danny smiled as Steve’s hands got to work on his belt. “Uh, really babe, right here in the kitchen? Haven’t you heard of a bed?”

“That’s a long way from right here,” Steve pointed out, working on his button, then his zipper. “Who has the time?”

Danny gasped louder as Steve’s hand pushed into his underwear and squeezed around his growing erection.

“Don’t think _you_ could make it to the bedroom anyway Danny,” Steve teased, rubbing his cock meaningfully.

“Is this some kind of kitchen fantasy you have? Fucking me up against the kitchen counter?” Danny grunted out, hand wrapping around Steve’s wrist as he teased him.

“Maybe,” Steve said against his ear. “That turn you on?”

“Don’t need to know your dirty fantasies to get turned on,” Danny retorted.

“You love it when I’m spontaneous,” Steve told him, pushing his jeans and underwear down to his knees before sliding his hand back up to Danny’s cock. “Anyway, why use the counters when we have a perfectly workable table. Maybe I’ll get you off here, fuck you over there.”

“Get me off?” Danny asked before gasping loud, moaning as he pressed back against him, Steve’s fingers delving and finding that entrance just under his balls. “Jesus babe, fuck.”

“Fuck you’re so wet baby,” Steve groaned as his fingers touched on slick and slid in easily. It wasn’t an easy angle, so they didn’t go deep, but it was enough to tease his husband. “Only been a few minutes and I already got you turned on.”

“Unfair advantage,” Danny gasped as Steve teased his fingers into him at a shallow angle before pulling back. “You know how my hormones are going wild on me today.”

“I do love these months,” Steve grinned against his ear. “Horny Danno days, perfect for me.”

Steve slid his fingers out and Danny gave his legs a quick shake, getting his jeans to the floor and kicking them off his feet.

“Someone’s eager,” Steve chuckled as Danny spread his legs and pushed back against him.

“Shut up and touch me again,” Danny ordered with a moan. “Please babe.”

Steve stood a little to one side, delving his hand down from behind this time, through Danny’s legs as he watched Danny’s face contort in pleasure. His fingers found that sweet tight hole of Danny’s, slick and slippery, the heavy weight of balls just in front. Steve lined up two fingers and slipped them inside, watching Danny’s mouth go slack as he gasped out in surprise.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Danny smiled, back arching as he bit down on his lower lip. Steve slipped his hand back before sliding his fingers deeper again, seeing Danny frown a little as he did it again and again. Danny shook his head groaning. “Deeper Steve, deeper, please.”

Steve knew he wasn’t hitting the right spot, years of playing with Danny had taught him how deep he needed to go, what angle to hit his clit like nub inside, how to curl his fingers to grind his g-spot just an inch further past that nub. He was first knuckle deep, just shallow enough to keep up a continuous tease, but he knew it would get Danny wetter too.

“Just getting you wound up nice and tight first sweetheart,” Steve informed him calmly. Like they weren’t in their kitchen with Danny half naked and his fingers buried shallow inside his hole. “I know what you want, I know what you need. All in good time, there’s no rush.”

“Steven stop fucking teasing,” Danny growled at him.

“But you look so good like this,” Steve smiled as Danny angled his head to glare at him. Danny dropped his face down, leaning heavily on the counter top now as he panted.

“Sometimes I hate you, you know that,” Danny muttered before moaning. Steve slid his fingers a little deeper, brushing over his nub once before pulling them shallow again. “Fuck uh, please, fuck babe c’mon.”

“You want it like this, my fingers fucking you,” Steve asked him, still not relenting. “Or can I play first?”

“What’s in it for me if I let you play?” Danny gasped.

“Me, fucking you on the table,” Steve said, twisting and pushing his fingers deeper again, pressing the nub once, twice, hearing Danny gasp and shiver before he pulled them almost all the way out. “Or over the table, depending on how you want it.”

“Can I suck your dick first?” Danny asked and Steve blinked, cock throbbing a little harder at that idea.

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Steve countered, trying to keep control of the situation.

“If I suck your cock, will you lick me out,” Danny said, trying to grind down but Steve just moved his hand in time with Danny’s movement.

“Fuck D,” Steve gasped out, at his filthy mouth and the look Danny gave him, pouty and dirty.

“I know you want too again,” Danny smiled at him. It was true, ever since they’d gotten back together, Steve had made it his mission to figure out every way of turning Danny on, including buying and testing new toys on him specifically made for couvades as well as trying out new techniques. One of which was tonguing him – the first time had been awkward, the second more practiced – the third, after they’d experimented with positions, had been by far the most rewarding. Steve had gotten Danny off with just his tongue and it had been an amazing experience for both of them.

“I get to fuck you after I lick you out?” Steve asked him, wondering just how adventurous they were going to be in their kitchen.

“You better fucking fuck me afterwards,” Danny said desperately. “And do something right now, please, please.”

Danny tried grinding down on Steve’s hand but Steve pulled away again, leaving him wanting. Danny felt hands grab the hem of his t-shirt and raised his arms as Steve hurriedly dragged it off over his head, tossing it aside. Steve turned him around roughly to face him, not giving Danny a chance to talk as he pressed up against him, kissing him hard, hand cupping around his dick. Danny gasped, grabbing Steve’s face with his hands as their mouths devoured each other desperately.

Danny wrapped a leg around Steve’s thigh, humping against his hand as their kiss turned to gasps, both fighting for breath. Steve’s mouth dragged over his jaw and down his neck, sucking at the hollow as Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, clinging onto him tightly. Steve knew him now, knew his moods and needs. Danny would be tightly strung for days, anything could turn him on and Steve did anything and everything he could to help him through it. They both loved those months where his hormones raged so high.

Steve’s hand slipped to his balls, tugging and squeezing. Danny groaned, burying his head down against Steve’s shoulder.

“Fuck, babe,” Danny gasped, Steve’s fingers were slippery around his ball sack.

“God you’re dripping Danny,” Steve murmured, pulling back from him, looking him in the eye. “Wait till my tongue laps up all those juices.”

“Fuck,” Danny whispered at how Steve talking dirty turned him on even more, the idea of his tongue making him squirm.

Steve stepped back, making Danny stand straight again as he attempted to remove his shirt but Danny stopped him, hands grasping at his wrists.

“No,” Danny said with a shake of his head. His eyes were dilated, voice full of need. “I like it when you’re clothed and you fuck me.”

Steve relented, moving closer again, pining Danny between his body and the kitchen counter. He rested his hands on the counter and smiled at Danny knowingly.

“What else do you like Danny?” Steve asked him.

“I like it when you talk dirty,” Danny told him, hands resting on Steve’s hips. “When you tell me everything you’re going to do to me – even better when you follow through with those promises. I like it when you take charge, which isn’t all the time but fuck, fuck that filthy mouth giving me orders – fuck you know just how to turn me on and get me off Steven. You always know and I love that about you – love that you know me so perfectly.”

“Not perfect,” Steve shook his head, kissing him softly, lips barely grazing Danny’s. “There’s always something new to learn about you. I love that you let me experiment and explore and learn your body and that I’m the only one who gets to do that. Just me, mine all mine.”

“Yeah,” Danny breathed out heavily, pressing his face forward for a deeper kiss and moaning when Steve pulled back teasingly. “All yours.”

Danny moaned again as Steve continued to tease, dipping forward and pulling back just as their lips were about to connect.

“Steve,” Danny gasped as Steve’s lips pressed against his before sliding along his jawline to his ear, teasing a spot just under his lobe.

“You still want me to lick you out D?” Steve whispered against his ear.

“Yeah,” Danny nodded, hands gripping into his hips. “Yes.”

“You said you’d do something for me first,” Steve continued, his lips brushing gently against Danny’s ear.

Danny groaned, tilting his head back, trying to pull Steve closer but Steve wouldn’t be moved, his body a solid, tense wall Danny wanted to hump and climb and fuck all at the same time.

“Get on your knees and suck my cock,” Steve growled into his ear. “Get me so hard for you, because I’m going to fuck you Danny. I’m going to lick you out, going to make you come with my tongue and then I’m going to bend you over the table and fuck you so hard and deep that you’ll be begging to come again. Just think, later tonight when we sit down to eat, you’ll remember how you sounded and felt as I fucked you hard right there. Probably get turned on again, you’ll get all wet and needy and crave my cock only I’m not going to fuck you again, not until you beg me too”

“Jesus babe,” Danny shuddered, moaning. “Fuck you’ll make me come right now you keep talking like that.”

“On your knees,” Steve said again, firmer this time. Danny looked at him, swallowed down at that look in Steve’s eyes before he felt Steve step back, watching him beginning to undo his belt, then his button and zipper. Danny got to his knees, Steve’s hand resting on his shoulder, the other coming to a rest at the back of his head as Danny got to work pushing the flaps of his cargoes aside, fingers delving in to pull his cock out.

Steve was half hard and Danny wrapped his hand around his shaft, jerking once, twice as he leaned in and licked the tip with his tongue, delicate and careful. Steve had been teasing him, so it was time to return the favour. He felt soft pressure at the back of his head from Steve’s hand but he took his time and wouldn’t be rushed, licking softly along head and shaft down to the base and back again, listening to Steve moan gently over him.

Danny gazed upwards, saw Steve staring down at him, eyes taking in every details, mouth half open, pleasure in his eyes. Danny opened his lips, sucked in the tip of cock offered to him and drew it further into his mouth, not resisting the soft pressure of Steve’s hand guiding him forward this time. Danny wrapped one hand around Steve’s cargoes clad thigh as he held firmly onto the base of his cock with his other hand, massaging and rubbing there. 

Steve sucked in a breath as hot wet encompassed his cock, soft suction and tight lips as always when Danny went down on him. It was bliss and he squeezed Danny’s shoulder with gentle encouragement, letting him set the pace. Danny kept it slow and steady, taking pleasure in getting Steve ready to fuck him, though he’d quite happily suck him to orgasm right then and there if it weren’t for the promises of a hard fuck soon enough. He was riding a hormonal high and Steve had him all wound up now from only a few minutes of teasing.

“Fuck D,” Steve breathed out, steadying himself as Danny took him deeper, getting his cock slick with saliva. “Yeah baby.”

Danny hummed in enjoyment, working his fingers a little tighter in an ‘o’ shape at the base of Steve’s cock which he knew wound his husband up. Steve’s fingers massaged into his shoulder as he bent lower, reaching out to lean on the kitchen counter for support. Danny worked his mouth back and forth at an easy pace, listening as Steve enjoyed the sensations with grunts and moans, muttering his name in low tones of encouragement.

Danny was settling into the rhythm when Steve stood straighter, fingers sliding tighter into his hair and pulling him gently away from his cock. Danny gazed up at him, licking his lips and jerking him slowly with his hand.

“Keep going baby and we’ll not get to the main event,” Steve said with a smile as Danny grinned up at him. With Steve’s help he got to his feet and Steve pulled him close for a kiss, turning them and walking Danny slowly backwards towards the kitchen table. “God I love your mouth on me.”

Danny gave a small laugh of agreement as Steve pulled out a chair and pushed him against the table gently.

“Lie back and spread ‘em,” Steve said with a grin. Danny eagerly obliged, lying back, spreading and hitching up his knees, grabbing the back of them as he tried to get comfortable. He heard a chair scrape and looked awkwardly down to see Steve sitting, feeling one hand cup and lift his balls slightly, the other resting against his left thigh.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re dripping,” Steve murmured. Danny dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for that first touch. Steve didn’t hold back or tease, leaning right in, tongue giving a soft swipe before he pressed right into his hole.

“Jesus,” Danny groaned loudly, having expected a few tentative licks first. “Oh god Steven!”

Steve’s tongue went deep, snaking into him with determination, prodding, licking, opening him right up. Danny gasped and moaned, tightening his fingers to keep his knees held back.

“Fuck babe, yeah like that, fuck fuck,” Danny panted, “Oh my god. Yeah, yes.”

Steve hummed and the sensation vibrated gently against Danny, making him gasp. Steve pulled back, pressing Danny’s balls sack further up and pulling his chair in closer.

“That good baby?” Steve asked teasingly.

“Yes, fuck love your tongue, fuck,” Danny grunted out. 

“Haven’t hit that sweet spot though have I,” Steve said. “Need to go deeper.”  
He didn’t give Danny a chance to reply, nose nuzzling right up against his crotch. Danny took in a deep breath, moaning as tongue once more entered him, snaking deeper into him. He shuddered, back arching as Steve reached that spot and tickled it gently with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh babe, fu-yes, mm fuck,” Danny groaned out, panting, desperate. “Oh yeah there oh god, god Steve, fuck.”

Steve’s tongue began darting in and out with a licking motion, every other slide pressing and teasing his nub. Danny felt his body responding, the quick build up as always, everything tensing and beginning to sync and blend. 

“Jesus Steven, gonna come babe,” Danny moaned loudly, glad they didn’t live in an apartment where the neighbours would hear everything. “Fuck me, god come on, make me come.”

Steve didn’t tease or hold back, tonguing him until Danny felt in a frenzy, desperate, groaning.

“Yeah, yes baby I’m – fuck I’m coming, oh fuck, Steve fuck I’m gonna, fuck fuck,” Danny arched, tensing and quivering.

Steve didn’t relent and Danny moaned out, loud and guttural, arching and shuddering as waves of pleasure vibrated through his body.

“Oh god baby, fuck yeah, yes,” Danny couldn’t catch his breath, shivering and feeling his energy sap into bliss as Steve began to pull back, still licking and teasing his hole softly. “Steve, shit – fuck.”

Hands helped him ease his legs down and Steve pulled him up into his arms, holding him as he shuddered and moaned, small tendrils of pleasure still powering through him. Danny clung to him weakly, leaning his head against his shoulder, his skin felt on fire everywhere Steve’s hands drifted, his body wired and buzzed. He got like that sometimes, one orgasm not enough to satiate the need, it only turned him on more, like a build up to the main event. He maybe had one or two more in him and he’d found out early on in their relationship that Steve was always up to the challenge of fully satisfying those needs and urges he had every few months.

Steve’s hands were gentling up and down his back, making him gasp and shiver and Danny pulled him closer and tighter, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips.

“You good sweetheart?” Steve said softly as they held one another.

Danny nodded against his shoulder, forehead slick with sweat, “Yeah, yeah just – gimme a minute. Fuck that was – fuck, shit babe.”

“Still wired?” Steve asked him knowingly.

“You know it,” Danny replied with a small laugh. “God that tongue of yours knows how to work me up.”

“Just getting you ready baby,” Steve assured him. “You want more?”

Danny moved back to look up at him, eyes full of lust and want as he nodded his head. “Always want more with you. Never enough.”

“Good,” Steve smiled, leaning in and kissing him. Danny tasted salty sweet on his lips and hummed, not the first time he’d gotten a taste of himself from Steve’s lips. “I always want to leave you wanting more. How do you want it Danny?”

“Like you promised,” Danny panted, kissing and licking at his mouth eagerly. “Bent over the table, your cock pounding me.”

“Fuck yes I want to fuck you,” Steve moaned, kissing him back harder. “Want to feel you come as I fuck you.”

“Yeah hard,” Danny groaned. “Fast, you know how I like it.”

Steve groaned again, kissing him before peeling back, eyes black with desire as he pulled at Danny’s hips until he stood up. Danny stared up at him briefly; slack jawed, looking horny and desperate despite just getting off only minutes before. Steve thought he was at his most beautiful when he was like this, turned on, half fucked, desperate, yearning, all of his focus on just them, in that very moment. Steve cupped his face with his hands, kissing him softer this time, lingering long enough to feel them both fight to breathe deep, Danny’s hands on his hips, fingers grazing at his skin. Steve pulled back and turned Danny roughly around before Danny had a moment to think or make a comment.

He put one hand around Danny’s waist as he tried to get his balance and knocked him off kilter even more by kicking his stance a little wider.

“Okay baby?” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, hot breath tickling Danny’s skin.

“Yeah,” Danny breathed back enthusiastically, pressing his ass back against Steve’s thighs.

Steve smiled, pushing him down, his hand between Danny’s shoulder blades. Danny bent over the table, hips jutting against the table-top.

“Hands,” Steve barked out as he massaged his ass with a firm caress.

Danny rested his forehead against the grain of the table and put his hands behind him, crossing his wrists at the small of his back. He shivered and gave a soft, breathy moan when Steve’s wide hand wrapped around his wrists and pressed down a little as if to hold them there. Danny knew if he pulled away Steve wouldn’t hold him down, but it turned him on, so he gladly gave himself to the pretence.

Steve’s free hand slid from his hip and he felt a booted toe nudge his ankle, making him widen even more. Danny gave in to it, spreading his legs wider, table supporting his weight fully now. He grunted as he felt Steve’s rub his cock meaningfully up and down the crack off his ass, teasing him. Maybe later Steve would fuck his ass too, leaving him feeling well and truly fucked tonight, that would be pure bliss.

“Steve, c’mon,” Danny grunted impatiently, wriggling his ass and giving a small, gentle tug at his wrists. Steve tightened his grip enough to go along with the play and pressed up closer.

“Don’t worry baby, I got what you need,” Steve assured him, guiding his cock further down and Danny held his breath, waited for that moment Steve slid into him. He was so wet and slick from Steve tongue working him up that Steve’s cock slid in easy, he could feel the stretch and how the thick hardness teased along his inner muscles. Danny breathed out a heavy moan, pressing his forehead against the table.

It was too much and not enough, his body was still high from the adrenaline of coming minutes before, still sensitive from Steve’s mouth. Steve slid in the last few inches with a steady thrust and Danny whimpered as his cock head grazed over the sensitive nub inside and bumped firm against his g-spot. Steve gave him a moment to relax and lose himself to the sensations before pulling back, easing out and thrusting back in again, firmer this time, one long stroke, grinding his hips before pulling out again, tip of his cock just holding Danny open.

“Oh fuck,” Danny groaned, panting as Steve slid inside again, building up a rhythm. “Steve, yeah babe, fuck me.”

“Fuck yes,” Steve grunted out with a hiss, doing just as Danny asked. His fingers squeezed a little around Danny’s wrists and he leaned over, his other hand against Danny’s shoulder, resting his weight on him. Danny’s fingers grasped lightly to Steve’s fingers, holding on, revelling in the feel. They didn’t always get rough and playful, but he enjoyed it, enjoyed submitting to it on occasion when the need gnawed at his gut for a good fuck. Steve knew the line and he never crossed it.

Steve began to thrust harder, faster, rhythm set now and Danny was moaning and groaning uncontrollably, incoherent for the most part. Danny knew he wasn’t going to last long, the way Steve’s cock was relentlessly pounding right against his g-spot, that nub of nerves rubbed over and over. The more he moaned and writhed under him, the quicker Steve moved, urged on by those sweet sounds his husband made because of him. He never had enough of Danny’s mouth when they fucked or made love, he could be filthy bad or sweetly good depending on the mood. Right now he was deliciously dirty in all the right ways and Steve was spurred on by how sexy and hot he was under him. Danny’s hot, tight slick hole swallowed his cock perfectly and he could feel Danny trying to arch up against him, not fighting him pining him down, but rather his body reacting to what was happening.

“Oh – fuck – Steve -,” Danny panted hard between every word, Steve knew how close he was, held on that edge with just a thread. It was always like that the second time he got an orgasm out of him, so close after the first. His body overloaded already with pleasure, pushed to the edge again. There’d been occasions where he’d kept Danny right there for minutes on end, leaving him drained in bliss and devoid of energy and even the ability to form sentences. “Fu – Steve – babe – need – oh fuck need – to -.”

Steve knew exactly what he needed, wanted that for him just to feel the sensations around his dick. Danny’s muscles throbbing and rolling right against him, it always made him come, just that feeling, muscles milking everything out of him. But Steve wasn’t there yet, wanted to enjoy the fuck a little longer, Danny’s moans, the dirty sounds of fucking and what it would feel like later when they ate. The memories of what had happened only hours before. Maybe it would get Danny turned on again, wouldn’t be the first time. There were times anything could trigger Danny, a look, a sound, a simple brush of his hand.

Danny stopped talking again, words too hard to form, instead guttural grunts and sounds poured from his lips, half muffled by the table and Steve felt him go lax, giving in to the fuck, unresisting, riding that edge, giving him everything. Steve let go of his wrists, sliding his hand up Danny’s sweat slicked spine, both hands resting on his shoulders, thumbs massaging into his firm muscles there.

“Fuck c’mon baby,” Steve grunted out through gritted teeth, on the edge himself and eager to empty everything into his lover. “I’m so fucking close.”

He leaned down, making Danny take his weight and felt Danny’s fingers scrambling and twisting into his shirt, holding on to him. Steve kept his thrusts shallow now, not pulling back much, listening as Danny panted, groaned, knowing he was hitting that g-spot over and over with the tip of his cock the way Danny sounded.

“Yeah that’s it baby, come for me, let me feel you milk my cock,” Steve encouraged, unrelenting as Danny let out a low, whimpering moan, surrendering to him.

Steve could feel his inner muscles vibrating and pulsing, Danny moaned and bucked under him, the pleasure overwhelming him. Steve fucked him through it, the feeling pushing him over the edge and he came hard, seeing bright stars as he moaned Danny’s name low, growling and emptying his balls into him.

“Yes, fuck Danny, Danny fuck,” Steve groaned, Danny’s muscles still working him as his energy waned into bliss and he slid a hand onto the table next to Danny’s shoulder to stop himself collapsing onto him completely. “Jesus baby.”

Danny lay gasping hard against the table, devoid of energy and he whimpered as Steve slid his cock out of him gently. Somehow Steve managed to pull the chair over to him with a foot, sinking into it and pulling at Danny until he moved, slowly like he could barely remember how to move his limbs. Steve turned him, pulled him down onto his lap and Danny curled against him, resting his head of his shoulder, arms wrapped around him loosely as they both caught their breath.

“You’re an animal,” Danny sighed against him. Steve would have taken offence, but he could hear the smile in his voice and felt him shiver against him like he was still experiencing the pleasure, body overstimulated and sensitive.

“Says the man who just came twice in the space of a ten minutes,” Steve grinned, holding him tighter.

“Might still have one in me,” Danny grunted, arms clinging to him a little tighter.

“You fucking kidding me right now?” Steve laughed, stroking his hand up and down Danny’s spine gently.

“What can I say?” Danny panted against him. “You’re just too fucking good babe. And my body thinks I’m a fucking come machine today.”

“That fuck over the table wasn’t enough to satisfy you?” Steve asked him, resting an arm around Danny’s waist as his fingers brushed against his thigh. Danny was beginning to writhe gently on his lap.

“You are always enough to satisfy me,” Danny promised him, sitting up enough to look him in the eye to make sure Steve knew he meant it. “But you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married me.”

“Who needs exercise if you marry a couvade,” Steve teased, sliding his hand between Danny’s legs and sliding two fingers into his well fucked hole, slick with his come.

“Just, make it quick,” Danny panted, hands framing Steve’s face as he rested his forehead against his. “Oh god Steve.”

Steve didn’t tease this time, finding that nub inside and rubbing it hard, Danny moaned, sounding exhausted but loving it at the same time. It didn’t take longer than thirty seconds before he was coming, body pulsing around Steve’s fingers, panting out his name and seeking out his lips for a sloppy, un-coordinated kiss. Thankfully he seemed spent, the last orgasm not lasting as long as the previous two and he clung to Steve tightly, relieved and satisfied for the time being.

“Think I need a stiff drink and a nap after that,” Steve teased as Danny fell still, head on his shoulder again.

“Same,” Danny admitted. “Carry me to the couch.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, after the physical in the kitchen he couldn’t possibly gather the strength to carry his husband room to room.

“I love you sweetheart, but that isn’t going to happen,” Steve informed him. “Let’s just catch our breaths here, then maybe you want to get dressed again.”

“Maybe,” Danny sighed, barely moving. “This is comfy enough for now. Wake me in fifteen.”

“I’m not your personal bed Daniel,” Steve grinned, but he didn’t push him away, instead holding him close and tight.

“Yes you are,” Danny retorted. “One of the reasons I married you – warm, comfortable pillow and blanket combined in sexy, muscled, firm, gorgeous body.”

“I thought you married me because you loved me,” Steve laughed.

“Nope, still working on that,” Danny said, laughing when Steve dug his fingers into his side in response. 

“Love you too Danno,” Steve smiled. “You get five minutes to rest, then you’re up and at em or I stand up and let you wallow on the floor.”

“Such a gentleman,” Danny complained, still unmoving. “Fine, five minutes. Wake me before you drop kick to me to the ground.”

“I will, I promise.”

~ fin ~


End file.
